Descubierto y amado
by Evenlith98
Summary: Por un descuido, Conan es descubierto en plena llamada a Ran.


Ese día Conan despertó con una sensación diferente, pero no entendía la razón y el por qué se sentía así, simplemente se levanto e hizo su rutina diaria.

Una vez listo para la escuela se dirigió a la mesa para tomar desayuno.

-Buenos días Ran neechan-dijo con un tono infantil.

-Buenos días Conan-kun-dijo esta con un tono no habitual.

El desayuno fue en silencio, él hace días que sentía que ella sospechaba sobre su verdadera identidad, pero tampoco estaba seguro…no era la primera vez que pasaba; se preguntaba si esa era la razón por la cual esa mañana se sintió diferente.

La clase transcurrió normal, aunque Conan presto atención, no podía quitar esa sensación.

Ran también sentía algo extraño.

Ambos llegaron a la casa al mismo tiempo, pero luego de saludarse ninguno volvió a dirigir la palabra, entre ellos se creaba un silencio muy incomodo-

-Ran, tráeme una cerveza-dijo Kogoro.

-Papá, ya es la quinta, debes cuidarte-dijo está dejando una lata en el escritorio de su padre.

-Déjame en paz-respondió mientras abría la lata.

-Iré a comprar para preparar el almuerzo, vuelvo pronto.

Y salió de la puerta.

A Conan le extraño, ya que siempre le preguntaba si quería algo y si quería acompañarla, más esta vez no fue así, sin duda algo pasaba.

Al cabo de una hora se escucharon unos pasos en la escalera, luego se abrió la puerta y apareció Ran con unas bolsas, entro y se dirigió a la cocina sin decir una palabra, y no salió de la cocina hasta que el almuerzo estuvo listo. Aquel largo silencio fue reemplazado por la televisión y los gritos de Kogoro al ver a Yoko en el programa.

Al terminar de almorzar Conan se levanto y dijo:

-Me iré a dormir, hasta mañana-dijo con su tono infantil.

Y encerró en su habitación.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche, Ran se quedaba dormida cuando su teléfono sonó, cuando vi el identificador se sorprendió al ver que salió _SHINICHI._

 _-¿_ Shinichi?

-Hola Ran.

-Shinichi ya es tarde, ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?

-Pues, estaba en un caso muy complicado y me desocupe al fin así que te llamo antes de que se presente otro.

-Oh… ¿Cuándo estarás de vuelta?

Conan entristeció al escuchar eso, siempre estaban juntos…aunque ella no lo sabía.

-No se Ran…

En ese momento Ran se puso de pie y silenciosamente salió de su habitación para caminar a la de Conan.

-Shinichi quiero verte-tomo la manilla de la puerta y la abrió silenciosamente.

-Tonta, te estoy diciendo que estoy muy ocupado, resalvo caso tras caso muy complicados.

Ella está detrás del chico.

-No me digas Shinichi.

El chico escucho la voz de su querida amiga de la infancia muy cerca y se volteo lentamente para encontrarse con sus ojos.

Ella cayó al piso mientras él cortaba el teléfono y lo dejaba caer con su modificador de voz.

-Ran…

-NO HABLES…-dijo ella tapándose los oídos-no hables-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Ran…-Se acerco más a la muchacha-lo siento mucho-puso sus manos en los hombros y la miro al piso-quisiera explicarte…-mientras puso sus ojos en sus ojos-pero no puedo.

-Por qué Shi…-Mientras Conan la dormía con su reloj y ella caía a sus brazos.

-Lo siento.

Con delicadeza la acostó en su cama.

 _Tengo el cuerpo de un niño, no podre llevarla a su habitación..._

Este apago y escondió el _móvil de Shinichi_ , antes de salir y esperar que Ran despertara, y deseando poder convencerla de que todo había sido un sueño, también pensaba que explicación darle del _porqué_ se quedo dormida en su cama.

Casi treinta minutos después la chica despertó, y Conan entro a la habitación, con la mirada media nublosa vio a Shinichi y no a Conan.

-Ran-neechan… ¿estás bien?-dijo infantilmente.

Ran no sabía si lo que había pasado hace poco había sido verdad o un sueño…y si era verdad, no sabía cómo sacarlo.

-Sí, ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Creo que te desmayaste.

Ran se levanto, en duda si era real o un sueño, y dijo:

-Buenas noches...Shi…Conan.

Conan quedo estupefacto con lo que había dicho, y pocos segundos después se acostó.

La mañana siguiente no había clases, pero Conan salió temprano a casa del profesor Agasa para hablar sobre lo sucedido anoche.

-¿QUE?

-Debiste ser más cuidadoso Kudo-dijo fríamente Haibara.

-Hace mucho que siento que actúa diferente.

-Y bien… ¿Qué vas a hacer señor gran detective?..Supongo que no le dirás la verdad ¿o sí?

-Algo se me ocurrirá para que deje de sospechar…tampoco sería la primera vez.

Haibara miro al chico y suspiro internamente, sabía que los problemas de aquel adolecente eran, en parte, su culpa…ella creo aquel veneno que lo volvió a la edad de siete años…pero si él no fuese tan curioso, Gin no le habría dado aquel veneno…pero aun así, mucha gente podía estar en su mismo estado y también muerta, por culpa de su creación…pero ahora no podía crear un antídoto para volver a la normalidad…pero lo que más le dolía era que él quisiera volver a ser Shinichi para estar con Ran…eso la lastimaba, aunque ella no haría nada por evitarlo, sabía que era un batalla perdida.

-Pensare en algo para despistarla…-en ese momento su teléfono sonó-Ran…-lo contesto-Ran-neechan…Bien-y colgó-quiere que vaya-dijo mientras su mirada reflejaba preocupación.

Haibara sonrió y dijo:

-Que te vaya bien Kudo.

Ya en la casa, luego de cenar Conan fue a su habitación, aun no sabía qué hacer para engañar a Ran, luego de lavar los platos, Ran camino a la habitación de Conan, y repitió el mismo proceso de ayer al abrir la puerta.

-Conan…

-¿Ran-neechan?-dijo mientras se volteaba sobresaltado por la sorpresa, no la había escuchado entrar.

-Conan…

-¿Ran-neechan…que sucede?

Cerró la puerta, buscando la mirada del pequeño y dijo:

-¿Eres tú en verdad _tú_?

-Ran…

-¿Eres Shinichi?-dijo casi inaudible.

El muchacho estaba a punto de negarlo…cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no quería seguir engañando a la mujer que más quería, estaba cansado de buscar escusas y hacer planes para poder seguir con su engaño, estaba aburrido de tener que ocultarse siempre, mentirle de quien era, llamarla escondido usando un modificador de voz…usando su propia voz, pedirle que lo espere…cuando no sabía cuándo volvería a ser él…cuando estaba a su lado cada día…y tener no poder expresar lo que realmente siente…estaba verdaderamente aburrido de eso…

Esta vez…suspiro y dijo:

-Sí.

Ella se apoyo en la puerta y cayó lentamente al piso, él se acerco a ella y esta se puso a llorar.

-¿Por qué me mentiste…por qué haces esto?

-Ran…déjame explicarte…

-No, no quiero oír más mentiras, es lo único que sabes decir…basta…

-Ran, no era mi intención…

-¿Y qué querías?

-La noche en el tropical land…cuando me…fui-eso fue un puñal en el corazón para Ran-Vi un traspaso de dinero, y no preste atención a lo que sucedía…cuando un hombre me golpeo por la espalda…me dieron a tomar una pastilla…y cuando desperté…ya era un niño de nuevo.

-¿Qué?...-dijo secando sus lagrimas, mientras se él se acercaba más a ella.

-No quería mentirte…pero no quería ponerte el peligro…

-Shinichi…

-Lo siento mucho Ran-Se acero más a ella-en serio.

Se miraron profundamente a los ojos y él puso sus brazos en sus hombros estrechando contra él escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, ella correspondió el abrazo.

Ninguno percibió los minutos que se quedaron en esa posición, Ran pudo sentir su hombro mojarse, y se sorprendió al saber que Shinichi estaba llorando, era algo que nunca esperaba ver, pero lo que vino después la sorprendió aún más.

-Ran, yo te amo-La muchacha abrió los ojos-más que a nada en este mundo, más que a mi propia vida.

-Shinichi…

-Desearía haber declarado como Shinichi…y no como Conan.

Ran se aparto de Conan un poco y vio sus ojos cristalizados, las lagrimas caer de ojos y sus lentes empañados, Conan se saco los lentes y los dejo caer al suelo,…y ella pudo ver a Shinichi cuando pequeño, y ella se sintió nuevamente como una pequeña niña de siete años frente al chico que le gustaba, se sintió nerviosa, pero a la vez sintió la satisfacción de ver a alguien a quien extrañaba mucho.

Ella levanto su mano y acaricio el cabello del chico, cuando estaba retirando su mano, Shinichi tomo su muñeca suavemente acercado su rostro al de la chica mientras cerraba los ojos, ella no rechazo el acto y se acerco más cerrando sus ojos, estaban a milímetros de distancia, sus narices se rozaban juguetonamente, para pasar a un casi roce de labio…

-No-dijo él-quiero que cuando esto pase, ser yo y no Conan, quiero ser Shinichi nuevamente, quiero que sea mi cuerpo…

-He esperado tanto tiempo.

-Y es mi culpa…si no fuera por mi curiosidad…si yo hubiera dicho lo que sentía antes…siento que hayas esperado tanto,…pero ¿Podrás esperar un poco más?

Antes de responder, la chica junto sus labios con los del chico y los alejo tan rápido como se había acercado, Conan…Shinichi quedo totalmente sorprendido.

-Ahora si-Sonrió.

-Ran…-la miro sorprendido.

Se quedaron un momento así, se acercaron a juegos de narices y con una sonrisa, se volvió a escuchar la voz de él.

-Ran, debemos como antes, fingir que no sabes nada, que no sabes que soy Shinichi Kudo…creer que mi nombre es Conan Edogawa.

-Está bien-tomo los lentes y los seco con su blusa, para luego ponerlos en los ojos de Conan-Conan-sonrió.

Se levanto secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Duerme bien Conan.

-Tú también Ran-neechan.

Y salió por la puerta.


End file.
